Shorties Like Mine
by DegrasMan
Summary: Jimmy Brooks is going with Ashley Kerwin and with his college friends Ellie, Dylan, Marco, and Spinner his life could be any better than it is now. Until there are all of sudden other girls that wants him.
1. Prelogue

_Hi, I'm your author of this story DegrasMan. _

_I wrote this story about four or five years ago. I've recently found it in my email. So I decided to continue this seeing that I've never originally finished it. So any issues you have with the stories please write reviews to let me know what you think._

_PS- I do not own Degrassi or any of the Degrassi Characters. _

* * *

><p>Shorties Like Mine<p>

Prelogue

* * *

><p>Shorties Like Mine - A DFF on Jimmy Brooks with a little Spaige and Semma<p>

Introduction-

Jimmy Brooks is going with Ashley Kerwin and with his college friends Ellie, Dylan, Marco, and Spinner his life could be any better than it is now. Until there are all of sudden other girls that wants him.

Other Info

Every Degrassi student has graduated and at this time everyone over the summer found out that they will all be attending the same University. The couples are Jimmy and Ashley, Sean and Emma, and Jesse and Ellie. Manny and Craig are on an up and down relationship base.


	2. The Reunion

_Hi. this is DegrasMan here and introduction the story hopefully you will like this. I'm very excited to be writing this story again. _

_PS- I do not own Degrassi or any of the Degrassi Characters._

* * *

><p>Shorties Like Mine<p>

Chapter 1- The Reunion

* * *

><p>Weekend before New School Year<p>

Jimmy: Finally we are in college!

Spinner: Yeah finally!

Ashley: To bad...

*She looks up to the sky*

Jimmy: Yeah still can't believe that one boy from Lakehurst did that to him.

*Just then they spot Mia, Liberty, Manny, Emma, Sean, Peter, Toby and Darcy*

Jimmy: I wonder how Mia and Liberty holding up.

Ashley: Toby got this fake attitude I know that he is still hurting

Spinner: Whose not it still affecting all of us. JT pretty much touch all are lives.

*The P.A system on the campus comes on*

Lady: If you are a new student or getting new roommate please come to the information building

*They leave to go the information building*

* * *

><p>In the building<p>

All the Degrassi students say there hi and how their summer was and how they holding up after JT death.

Lady: Can I have your attention

*Everyone shuts up*

Lady: I'm Mrs. Goebal and I'm the Dean of Students and Advisor over Dorm Rooms. So let get this over!

Manny: *whispers*: Look like someone got something stuck up her ass.

Emma: *whispers* Shut up Manny!

Mrs. Goebal gets to the Degrassi students

Mrs. Goebal: Okay for the girls Emma, Manny, Paige, Liberty

Manny: Paige!

Spinner: WHAT!

*Paige walks in*

Everyone is shock

Emma: This is going to be interesting.

Mrs. Goebal: Ok a guys room Handicap Accessible Jimmy, Marco, Gavin, Sean

Jimmy: Not to bad

Spinner: Yeah

Sean: This could be cool

Mrs. Goebal: Girl Room Ashley, Darcy, Ellie and Hazel

Jimmy: You got to be kidding me

Spinner: Is this revenge of the ex girlfriends!

Jimmy: I Guess so!

*Hazel walks in the door*

Hazel: Hey everyone.

Jimmy stares her down and when they eyes meet he quickly turns away.

Mrs. Goebal Boys Room: Peter, Toby, Danny and some other guy that is coming later on in the school year. Okay yall can go see your new place of living. See my assistance on the way out she give yall the keys and the rooms #'s

*Everyone so to the assistance and get room #'s and leaves*

* * *

><p>Scene the apartments<p>

Jimmy: Hear we are!

*They open the doors*

Marco: It's big Jimmy you can get around in here

Jimmy: Yeah I can

Sean: Let's see the rooms

*They go to one room it's extra handicap accessible and had two beds with a Flat Screen TV

Jimmy: WOW!

Spinner: DOUBLE WOW!

Jimmy: Well we know this my room but who else?

Marco: I'll be in here I know you and Sean got history.

Jimmy: Marco that is all in the pass. We cool now.

Sean: Yeah.

Marco: Okay but I still room with you Jimmy.

Jimmy: Okay.

*Everyone was settling into their rooms and getting unpack get ready for the first week of school that is coming up*

* * *

><p>The girls want to have a big Degrassi Lunch Bash<p>

*The Boys phone rangs*

Jimmy: Hello.

Paige: Hey Jimmy

Jimmy: Hey Paige

Paige: I and Manny had the idea of having a big lunch bash with all the Degrassi Students.

Jimmy: Cool I'll go ask the guys Hold on.

Paige: Ok

*Jimmy rolls into the living room*

Jimmy: Paige and Manny had the idea of having a big lunch bash and want all of us to come.

Sean: Sounds Cool.

Spinner: Yeah I guess.

Marco: I'm totally in for that idea.

Jimmy: Okay I'll go tell her.

*Jimmy rolls back and tell her that there in and they say there good byes and hang up*

* * *

><p>Scene at a Restaurant<p>

Jimmy, Sean, Spinner, Marco enter the restaurant and see that everyone is there and they take their seats.

Everyone was sitting down and catching up on the events that happen over the summer.

Hazel: Jimmy can I talk to you privately.

Jimmy: Umm sure

*They excuse walk and roll away from the group and goes outside*

Jimmy: Yes?

Hazel: Just wanted to clear the air between us.

Jimmy: Okay *as he has a very confused look on his face.

Hazel: I know that we ended on a really bad note 2 years ago. But yeah I at least want to be friends.

Jimmy: Friends?

Hazel: Yes Friends

Jimmy: Ha you hurt me so bad and now you want to be friends why should I! You accused me of cheating and everything else.

Hazel: I'm so sorry Jimmy I was stupid you are too sweet to do dirt like that I was just jealous because yall connected so much and we was slipping apart.

Jimmy: But we didn't and I not that kind of guy she was just a very good friend.

Hazel: Yeah I know and I was 1000% wrong. Can we just be friends Jimmy?

Jimmy: … I don't… of course Hazel

Hazel smile and hugs him

Hazel: You the best Jimmy

Jimmy: I know *he smiled*

Hazel *rolls eye*: You so cocky

Jimmy: Am not

Hazel: Yes you are.

Jimmy: Whatever

*They walk back in*

Hazel POV

I never got over him my freshman year of college dated Tony but I was always think of Jimmy and he broke up with me when we was making out and a memory of Jimmy and I said his name and he got mad and left me. I know that Jimmy is with Ashley but I know that all his feeling for me is not gone. But not going to be some little hoe and try to get Jimmy. I will let time tell if we will get back together.

Jimmy POV

I through it would be a nightmare when I heard Hazel was at this college with us but it's not I guess college life mature her can't believe she still wants to be friends with me of course I don't mind but was a little shocking to know that she wanted to be friends. I still got some feeling her but I'm not going to act like Craig because I saw firsthand how that turns out and Hazel is not that kind of girl so my feeling will just be there.

* * *

><p>Scene After the long lunch bash<p>

There all back at the campus there big non-drama lunch Bash Jimmy, Spinner, Marco was walking Paige, Ashley, and Hazel back to their rooms.

Paige: Okay guys' thanks but want to speak to Spinner.

Marco: Okay Paige

Jimmy: Just make sure you don't get lost Spinner.

Spinner: ha Ha Jimmy

*Jimmy and Marco go back to their room*

Paige: Spinner I know you think that I just use you when we had you know

Spinner: Yeah

Paige: Not really after that I couldn't move on

Spinner: Meaning

Paige: *laugh*: You will never change Spin, Meaning I'm still in love with you.

Spinner: oooo

*Paige kisses Spinner*

Spinner: Wow

Paige: I know you and Darcy are probably still together which mean that I can't have you but I will wait as long as possible

Spinner: Correction me and her are done.

Paige: Wow yall are! O sorry

Spinner: No sorry wrong person for me only one person for me.

Paige (playing stupid): and that is who?

Spinner: You silly!

*They have a long… long passionate kiss*

* * *

><p>Spinner is walking back to his room with the biggest smile on his face<p>

*Spinner walks in the door the others playing 2007 Madden*

Jimmy: You smiling like crazy

Marco: Don't tell me you and Paige had sex again

Spinner: No

Sean: Yall got back together?

Spinner: Yeah me and Paige are officially a couple again.

Jimmy: It's about time

Marco: *laugh* it really is

Jimmy: Wait you and Paige did it? Where was I? Why didn't I know?

Spinner: Extremely pissed at me

Jimmy: O, I'm sorry about that

Spinner: In the pass we are back bros and that all that matters

*Spinner sits down with them and starts to play*


	3. The Accident

_DegrasMan here again for another chapter_

_PS- I don't own Degrassi or Degrassi Characters_

* * *

><p><em>Shorties Like Mine<em>

_Chapter 2- The Accident_

* * *

><p>The next day First Day of College<p>

Jimmy is rolling to his class which is the Study of Art. He rolls into class and see none other than Ms. Eleanor Nash

Ellie waves for him to come over.

Jimmy: So how your day going

Ellie: Pretty good, what about you

Jimmy: Good, got lost a couple of times

Ellie *laugh*

Jimmy: That not funny *start laughing*

*the professor comes in and starts talking*

Scene after Class

Jimmy: Got to go to Math and then English want to grab lunch after that

Ellie: Sure don't have another class for next three hours

Jimmy: Cool then see you then *he rolls away*

* * *

><p>Scene Sean and Roommates room<p>

Sean: You sure you ready to do this.

Emma: I think I am

*They start kissing and Emma pulls his shirt off while Sean starts to take Emma shirt off and starts to move his hands ever so gently over her whole body. Emma begins to moan a little and then hops on top on Sean and starts to ruff kiss him as she starts to feel Sean gets very excited and Emma likes it ever so much*

Emma: Someone excited.

Sean: Of course you know how long I wanted to share this special moment with you.

*As Sean lifts Emma up and gently place her on the couch and starts to rub his hands over her breast as Emma starts to unbuckle Sean pants and pulling them off and grabbing on his back as Sean starts to kiss her neck. Just then the guys all come in*

Spinner: Sick

Emma: O my God

*She grabs her clothes and runs into the guys bathroom*

Jimmy: Sorry you should have told us

Marco: Yeah we would have stay out longer.

*Emma appears back in the living room*

Emma: Sorry guys it was mostly my idea.

Jimmy: No problem Emma just you two next time let us know so we will know what we walk into.

Spinner: I agree with Jimmy but okay this is weird *throwing Sean his jeans*

Sean: Thanks

Emma: I feel so embarrassed. So I think I'm going to go Sean. * As she pulls Sean in for a long passionate kiss*

Spinner and Jimmy start to cheer in the background

Emma: Got to love you guys *As she leaves and playfully hits Spinner and Jimmy*

Jimmy: I can probably speak for all of us were truly sorry Sean. Hopefully we didn't ruin that special moment for you guys.

Spinner: Judging from that kiss I highly doubt it Jimmy.

Sean: O shut up

*As all of them begin to laugh*

Later on that night

*The guys are sitting comfortable chilling and playing video games when the phone rang*

Sean: Hello

?: Can I speak to Jimmy (between sobs)

Sean: Hazel?

Hazel: Yes, Sean please let me talk to Jimmy.

Sean: Okay

*Sean gives Jimmy the phone*

Jimmy: Hello

Hazel *crying*

Jimmy: Hazel what happened

Hazel: (while crying) My Mom and Dad was in a serious car accident

Jimmy: OMG they are okay right?

Hazel *crying harder*

Jimmy: Hazel they okay right

Hazel: No my dad died instantly and there 85% sure that my mom will not make it. Jimmy I going to go crazy I can deal with lose both of my parents

Jimmy: OMG I'll be there in 5

Hazel sobbing: Okay

*They hang up*

Scene living room

Jimmy grabs his coat, and his keys

Jimmy: I may not be back Hazel parents were in a serious accident and her mom may not survive and her dad died instantly.

Marco: OMG

Spinner: You guys need a driver?

Jimmy: We probably will I don't think she can drive back around to Degrassi.

Spinner: Okay

*Spinner grabs his things and leave with Jimmy*

* * *

><p>They knock on the door<p>

Hazel runs out and hugs Jimmy and Spinner and start to crying really hard

Spinner: It be okay Hazel

Jimmy: Did you want to go to your mom

*She nods*

Jimmy grabs her and put her on his lap and Spinner rolls them to the car

Scene Hospital

Jimmy rolls in with Hazel on his lap and Spinner right next to them

Jimmy: Excuse me we here for Ms. Aden

Nurse: She in surgery there is someone here already for her he is in the waiting room

Spinner: Thanks

*They go to the waiting room*

Scene Waiting Room

Hazel get off Jimmy lap and runs for her brother arms.

Mark: It will be okay Hazel, Thanks for bring her so I don't know your names who are you guys?

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy an ex/good friend of hers

Spinner: I'm Gavin aka Spinner A good friend

Mark: Thanks so much for bring her you guys can go home if you guys like.

Jimmy: No I will stay she hurting and I'm hurting along with her.

Spinner: I'm also staying I know what she going through

Mark: You guys are good friends

Scene 3 hrs Later

Hazel is sleep on Jimmy shoulder Jimmy resting on her head and Spinner knocked out on Hazel shoulder

Mark wakes up Jimmy and Spinner

Mark: Can you guys take her home mom is stable and should make it through

Jimmy: That's great

Mark: Yeah it is I know it's a long ride for you guys to go back to school so you guys can stay with her.

Jimmy: Okay

Spinner picks Hazel up and put her on Jimmy lap and they leave


	4. The Mistake Part 1

DegrasMan,

Hopefully somone is reading this story and liking it I see I'm getting hits and people at least coming to the story. If you like the story please leave a review so that I know people are really reading this.

* * *

><p>Shorties Like Mine<p>

Chapter 3- The Mistake Part 1

* * *

><p>Hazel House<p>

*Jimmy was putting Hazel to bed and she wakes up*

Hazel: Don't leave me Jimmy

Jimmy: Okay, Spinner will sleep downstairs

Hazel: Okay

Jimmy calls Spinner and tells him he would stay upstairs with Hazel

*Jimmy moves out of his wheelchair and lay in the bed with Hazel*

Hazel: Thanks for being there for me.

Jimmy: No big deal Hazel I know if this was reverse you will be there for me.

Hazel: yeah I would, you are a good friend *she kisses him on the forehead*

They go to sleep

Later on that night

Hazel is going crazy she's having a nightmare about the crash of her mom and dad

Jimmy wakes up and wakes her up

Jimmy: Hazel it was a dream or a nightmare

Hazel: How am I going to make it through this *Tears forming in her eyes*

Jimmy: Don't cry Hazel me and Spinner are here for you.

Hazel: I know yall here for me it's just so hard *as she looks at him*

*Jimmy and Hazel look into each other eyes and inch closer and closer into each other eyes and they nose was touching and they started to kiss each other*

Jimmy POV

I know where this is leading and I always wanted Hazel to be my first we was ready for it before the shooting but I'm still a virgin and I just wonder if I will have the same problem that I had with Ashley not being able to have any feeling down there. Wait o my God I'm about to cheat on one of my first girlfriends. I'm not the cheating type. Ellie was right one kiss can possible make all those feeling come rushing back. I love Ashley but I got some strong feelings for Hazel.

*Hazel start rough kissing*

Jimmy go along with it and after a while Hazel starts to tug at Jimmy's boxers and his shirt and Jimmy was trying to stop Hazel but she was so aggressive so Jimmy just went along with it and starts to take Hazel Bra and Panties off.

Jimmy POV

I can't believe that this is about to happen. All I'm wondering if I'm going to have any feelings down there. Just then Hazel started to kiss his chest and started to kiss down his chest and just then Jimmy notice that he was excited. And from there they went on to share a special moment they both wanted to have with each other.

* * *

><p>Scene in the Morning<p>

Spinner runs upstairs with no pants on

Hazel: EWWW Spin pants please a little too much then I wanted to see this morning

Spinner *covers up*: We got to go your mom is awake and want you Hazel.

Hazel: OMG she is okay

*She gets up*

Spinner: OMG

Hazel: Stop staring Spinner *She is just wearing her bra and panties*

Spinner: Okay I'll be downstairs making us some breakfast and when we get done we can leave

Jimmy: Okay

*Spinner leaves*

Hazel: About last night

Jimmy: Not a word

Hazel: Yeah I know you are with Ashley and me and you are just friends

Jimmy: Yeah just friends (he kind of disappointed)

Hazel: But I always wanted you to be my first.

Jimmy: *in a weak voice* me to

* She hugs Jimmy and goes to take a shower*

Jimmy lays on the bed thinking for a while but after a while he moves into his wheelchair and goes downstairs

Spinner: you two talked about me but here you are no shirt and in your boxers

Jimmy laughs

Was a silence for about 15 minutes because both was eating

Spinner: Jimmy is something bugging you

Jimmy: Why you say that

Spinner: You are a quiet person but not with me

Jimmy: Something just on my mind

Spinner: You can tell your best buddy

Jimmy was just about to tell him but Hazel came back from out the shower

Hazel: All yours Jimmy

Jimmy: Okay

*He leaves Hazel and Spinner finish eating and Jimmy was done so they go to the hospital

* * *

><p>Scene At the University<p>

Ellie, Ashley, Paige at the guy's room

Sean opening the door

Paige: OMG put pants on

Ashley: And a shirt

Ellie: And it would help if you had a tan

Sean: Could you guys be any more brutal

Paige: We know, anyways have you seen Hazel

Ellie: Yeah she was there before I went to sleep and now she gone

Sean: Nope all I know is that parents was in serious accident and Spinner and Jimmy went to take her home to see them.

Ashley: OMG

Paige: You know what hospital

Sean: Nope

Ellie went into deep thought

Ellie POV

It's funny how she calls Jimmy and not tell anyone else that in the room with her Told Jimmy to watch out she wants him and would do anything to have him back. I just hope Jimmy didn't do anything stupid with her.

Scene at the hospital

Hazel in the room with her mom while Spinner and Jimmy were in the waiting room

Spinner: Bro what is bothering you?

Jimmy: Nothing

Spinner: Stop lying to me we been friends for forever and I know when something is really bugging you.

Jimmy: Don't tell anyone

Spinner: Okay

Jimmy: I lost my V-card

Spinner: Visa Card

*Jimmy laughs*

Jimmy: No Spinner I lost you know *giving Spinner the look*

Spinner: O wow to Hazel

*Jimmy Nods*

Spinner: That kind of great

Jimmy: Yeah but it's weird you know with the problem I had earlier

Spinner: No what problem?

Jimmy: Spinner you are so slow at times. Something not going UP

Spinner: OOOO yeah that is weird

Jimmy: My brain is trying to figure out how I am going to tell Ashley. And I wouldn't even be able to look at Ellie because she looks right through me

Spinner: Yeah, I hope you guys use protection at least.

Jimmy: Spin I honestly don't know we may have and then again we may have not because it went so fast.

Spinner: Wait Mr. Brooks carry those with him?

Jimmy: Yeah it was something that my Dad always told me to do after he attempt to have a horrible sex talk, is to at least have one condom in my wallet at all times. I'm hoping that I did I can't go thru the process of maybe getting Hazel pregnant.

Spinner: Time will tell bro.

* * *

><p>Scene at University<p>

Ellie and Jesse is having lunch and Ellie had to leave to get to her next class.

Ellie: Jesse I got to go

Jesse: Ok frost

*She kiss him and leave but she doesn't know who about to come*

Jesse get on the phone and cal Ashley

Ashley: Hey!

Jesse: I want to talk to you

Ashley: Okay

Jesse: I'm at the café

Ashley: Okay I'll be there

*Ashley leaves to meet up with Jesse


	5. The Mistake Part 2

DegrasMan,

Okay I decided that whenever I have some reviews I will answer them on the next chapter.

blueberry24- Well you will see what's going to happen in the next couple of characters. When i first wrote this story this when Jimmy and Ellie were just good friends and at the time Ashley and Jimmy were still together but you will see what happens and you never know Jimmy just might end up with Ellie or you never know who he might end up with.

* * *

><p>Shorties Like Mine<p>

Chapter 4- The Mistake Part 2

* * *

><p>Ellie was running to get to Jesse office to turn her story in<p>

Ellie: Where Jesse

Random Girl: He's in his office but you…

Before she can finish Ellie is gone and going to Jesse office

Ellie opens the door: OMG

Jesse: Ellie

Ellie: OMG I can't believe you, you couldn't wait you got some random girl and having sex with her. Whoever you are please turn around so I can see you so I can stay away from you so I don't attempt to cause physical harm to you.

*The girl turns around *

Ellie: ASH, you you *She starts crying* my best friend don't either one of you ever talk to me again I can't believe you two would hook up behind my back. *She storms out*

Scene at The boy's room

Ellie knocks on the door

Jimmy answer it

Ellie: Hey Jimmy

Jimmy: Hey Ellie

Ellie: Is this a bad time *seeing that Jimmy was just in his chair with nothing but boxers on.*

Jimmy looks at Ellie: No Ellie something is up what's wrong

*She comes in and sits on the couch and Jimmy rolls over to her and makes his way on the couch next to her*

Ellie: I can't believe it

Jimmy: What Ellie?

Ellie: Jesse cheated on me

Jimmy: OMG Ellie I'm so sorry.

Ellie to herself: I want to tell him so bad that it was Ashley but I'll let her do that

Ellie: I thought he was the one after all the Craig and Sean problems but I guess I was wrong I guess I'm just a girl that probably need to get to used to being single and not loved.

Jimmy: Don't say that El you just haven't found the right guy and I know that there is someone out there for you.

Ellie: Thanks Jimmy you always know what to say to make it be okay.

Jimmy: That's what friends are for. You want to watch a movie to get your mind off him. We got chick flicks and I wouldn't mind watching it with you.

Ellie: Yeah and you would sit and watch a Chick Flick with me?

Jimmy: Yeah I would your one of my best friends and I would do anything for you.

Ellie: Now the only question is why in the heck do all of you guys have click flicks?

Jimmy: One I room with Marco and that says it all and Two because we know you Degrassi girls and we know you girls like them so we decided to have some just in case we have some situations like this.

Ellie: O so you Degrassi guys do care for us even if you guys act like you don't.

Jimmy: Hell with you girls attitude make us not like you sometimes and especially yours Ms. Eleanor Nash.* as he laughs*

Ellie: O really *as she playfully hits Jimmy on his chest and began to laugh*

Jimmy: This is the Ellie I love to see laughing and happy not crying, sad or mad. *As he wipes the tears that was still running down her face*

Ellie: Thanks Jimmy I love when I have someone like you to help me and talk and of course cheer me up.

Jimmy: Of course I'm going to always be that guy and the best friend and the brother you need.

Ellie: O Jimmy you're going to make me cry again.

Jimmy: Please don't! *As he grabs Ellie and hugs her tightly.*

Ellie: Not that I don't love this hug Jimmy but being so tight to your umm firm chest is making me want to do thing to my brother which is not cool

Jimmy: O wow Ellie.

Ellie: Hey I'm being honest.

Jimmy: On that note let's just watch the movie before we both get into some serious trouble

*As they pop the movie in and start watching*

* * *

><p>Marco, Sean, and Spinner was coming in<p>

Jimmy and Ellie is sleep with Ellie sleep on Jimmy chest

Spinner: Holy crap

Jimmy and Ellie wakes up

Ellie gather her things and get ready to leave

Ellie: Thanks Jimmy I fell much better now *Give him a big hug and leaves*

Marco, Spinner and Sean staring at Jimmy

Jimmy: What?

Marco: Do you really want to ask what?

Jimmy: Yeah I do.

Spinner: Yall didn't

Jimmy: No Spin I have a girlfriend that's Ellie best friend

Sean: But you was just lying down with Ellie just in your boxers on which reminds me *throws Jimmy pants to him* put some pants on.

Jimmy: I didn't expect her to be here she came here crying Sean. She walked in on Jesse having sex with another girl.

Marco: O no.

Jimmy: She okay now we talk and I went into our little collection of chick flicks to hopefully cheer her up and we just feel asleep on the couch attempting to watch the movie.

Marco: That was nice of you Jimmy

Jimmy: Yeah she one of my friends she need help I will give it. In fact I believe if any of the girls ever need help I'm going to always be there to help. I guess that the nice guy in me.

Sean: I don't think it the nice guy in you because not sure about these two but I know I'm the same way. I believe it's the fact that we all been thru so much things together that we technically a big family as much as we hated when Mr. S says that.

Spinner: Yeah now when we think about it so true.

* * *

><p>Later on that day<p>

Spinner and Paige was out on the campus just wonder around when Paige sees an outfit that she just needs and leaves Spinner outside.

Spinner waiting outside and Darcy come up to him

Darcy: Hey Spin

Spinner: (whatever tone): Hey Darcy

Darcy: Spin I know that you are totally pissed at me about the Internet pictures and me lying to you about me stop doing them. But I was doing it for the Squad and I just went way over board I want to know is there any way that you can forgive me? You were a member of the friendship club so I know you got it in you to forgive me. So can you forgive me?

Spinner: I don't know

Darcy: Please spin?

Spinner: Of course I forgive you especially all the time you forgave me.

Darcy: Thanks you're the best *Hugs him and leaves*

Paige walks out

Paige: What was that all about Hun

Spinner: She just wanted to ask for my forgiveness

Paige: O

Spinner: No worry she knows that we are together and she not like that.

Paige to herself: How do you know that

Paige: Ok if you say so

Paige POV

If I got to fight for Spinner I'm not scared to do so. So if Darcy want to try and take Spinner from me she is about to get her little precious feeling hurt.

* * *

><p>1 week later Scene Jimmy and the guys room<p>

Jimmy comes in from his workout in the gym doesn't say anything to his roommates and goes straight to his room.

Sean: What's wrong with Jimmy

Marco: I don't know but I think as one of his friends I go ask him

Spinner: Mayb….. (Before he can finish Marco was up and going to talk to Jimmy)

Scene in the Room

Jimmy was laying in the dark and got his back toward Marco

Marco: Jimmy is everything okay?

No Answer

Marco: Jimmy is there something bothering you? Tell me

No Answer

Marco turns the light on to make sure that Jimmy is not sleeping

Jimmy moves to the brightness of the light

Marco: JIMMYYYYYY!

Jimmy: WHAT!

Marco: Jim something happen didn't it

Jimmy no answer

Marco: Jimmy say something I'm worry about you, you been mopping around not really wanting to do anything not even talk to your brothers.

Jimmy: It's just something major on my mind and I really don't want to talk about it right now until I know what is really going on with me.

Marco: Okay and I respect that. But I miss the old Jimmy so let that Jimmy come back fast.

*Marco walk out the room*

Marco: Well, I don't know what up but yeah.

Sean: Could it be Ashley? Or Ellie

Marco: I think it has to do with Hazel and him can't even look at each other right now

Sean: Maybe that what it is

Marco: But what happen I really don't know and I can't even have a clue to go on

Sean: Jimmy will tell when he ready

Marco: True

*Spinner feeling a little awkward at this moment because he feels like Marco is starting to catch on.

Spinner: I don't know but I got to ask Jimmy something.

Marco: Good Luck with that one.

*Spinner gets up and goes to Jimmy*

Scene in the room

Spinner: Jimmy

Jimmy: Yea

Spinner: I know you are tripping about the whole Hazel thing but bro you got to knock it off because Marco is really worried and I think he may know what's up.

Jimmy: Just blow it off?

Spinner: No not like that I mean hide it but you have been moping around and it really worrying Marco

Jimmy: Okay I try but I can get the image out of my head if she is pregnant and me being a daddy

Spinner: Bro you need to stop guess and let time tell if she is.

Jimmy: Yeah I guess you're right, I be in there in to beat yall in Madden and 2k

Spinner: Whatever you going down this time.

Jimmy: Sure!

*Jimmy jumps in his chair and goes to join them*

* * *

><p>Sean and Emma have been trying to move their relationship to the next level for a long time but it seems like every time they try they always get interrupted by their friends and roommates. But this time t<br>Sean: Maybe this time we can do it but that if you are ready

Emma: Yeah been waiting for this moment and I want you to be my first

Sean: Me to lying. (Author Note- In my story he is not a virgin and I can't believe he is from the show)

*They start to kiss and Emma unbuckles Sean pants and he takes her shirt off but she stops him*

Emma: You got protection right?

Sean checks his pockets

Sean: OMG Em I don't I understand if you don't want to cause I would want to take that chance.

Emma: No Sean I want to and if it happens it happens and I know that you love and we can handle it at least I think we can.

*They continue on what they was doing*

* * *

><p>Scene with Jesse and Ashley.<p>

Jesse kisses Ashley neck

Ashley: I don't think we should be doing this

Jesse: Why she broke up with me

Ashley: Yeah but I'm still with Jimmy

Jesse: And I don't care

*Kisses her and start to rub her shoulder and it made her melt*

Ashley: I swear you always know what to do to make me just fall for you more and more.

Jesse: Of course I do I'm way more experience then some of the guys you have been with. Plus you have needs sexually and I can furfill them.

Ashley: Yeah I know you can but I still feel bad that I'm doing this to Jimmy though. He's my first love and I have so much love for him.

Jesse: Only problem is he can have sex with you and rock your world like you want him to do.

Ashley: Yeah.

Jesse: Maybe it's time that you just let him go.

Ashley: Maybe your right.

Jesse: O trust me I know.

*As Jesse picks her up leads her into his room and the rest in history*

* * *

><p>Paige: Spinner I'm so glad that we are back together<p>

Spinner: So am I

*They kiss each other and Paige grab for Spinner shirt*

Spinner: You want to do this?

Paige: Yeah as long as you got protection, we can.

*Spinner checks his pockets*

Paige: Don't tell me you don't

Spinner: I don't they are in my room

Paige: Dang and I'm in the mood

Spinner: I'm sorry

Paige: WE still can Spin

Spinner: But

Paige: You love me right.

Spinner: Yeah

Paige: And you be here for me through anything

Spinner: Yeah I will

Paige: So if it happens it happens

*She grabs his shirt and then unbuckle his pants and you know what happened next.

* * *

><p>A QUICK PREVIEW<p>

Hazel: Jimmy we need to talk

Jimmy: Are you sure

Spinner: Your what?

Ashley: You slept with her

Hazel: I'm not a slut!

*BOOM*

?: JIMMMMYYYYYYYYY

*BOOM*


	6. The Unreal Accident

Shorties Like Mine

Chapter 5- The Unreal Accident

* * *

><p>Hazel POV<p>

It's been two months and I'm late I know that the pill can mess up your cycle but I didn't know it can mess it up for this long. Only other thing I can think of is maybe I'm pregnant and how will I tell Jimmy. He's with Ashley and I don't think that he wants me and I don't want to raise a kid on my own. But I have to think positive maybe there nothing wrong or maybe you should get the test before you go crazy.

*Hazel leaves*

15 minutes later come back with the test in hand

Hazel: Here goes nothing

*She goes to the bathroom and set the timer*

30 minutes later the timer goes off

Hazel: OMG it's can't be? Guess that mean me and Jimmy are about to be parents dang how am I going to tell him? How do I even know if he is going to really help me out.

*She leaves*

* * *

><p>Scene Jimmy room<p>

Hazel knocks on the door

Jimmy open it

Jimmy: Hey Hazel

Hazel: Hey Jimmy we need to talk.

Jimmy: Okay

*Hazel comes in and sit on the couch Jimmy moves to the couch*

It was an awkward silence.

Jimmy: Hazel what did you want to talk about?

Hazel starts to cry

Jimmy: Hazel what's wrong?

Hazel: I'm …

*Before she can finish Sean appears out of his room*

Sean: Hey you two didn't even know anyone was even here.

Hazel looks at him

Sean: You okay Hazel?

Hazel: Yeah just having problems with my dad death.

Sean: You get through this Hazel you are a strong girl and I know you can overcome this.

Hazel: Thanks Sean

Sean: O yeah sorry I'm a little under dress right now. *looks down*

Hazel *laughs*: It's okay I like those boxers and I don't mind

Jimmy: Yeah but the rest of us guys do maybe not Marco but I do *laughs*

Sean: Shut up Jimmy *throws a pillow at him*

Jimmy: HEYYYY!

Sean: Well I see you two later I need to take a shower and get ready for class.

Jimmy: Okay Sean

*Sean leaves*

Jimmy: So what was you going to say

Hazel: I didn't mean for this to happen Jimmy

Jimmy: What is it Haz

Hazel: Jimmy I'm late

Jimmy: You late what you mean you're late *thinks for a second* OMG Hazel you're not

Hazel nods her head

Jimmy: Whoa

*A long awkward pause*

Jimmy: Are you Sure?

She nods

Hazel: Just let me know if you don't want to have the baby I'll get an abor….

Jimmy: No Hazel that against everything that I stand for I couldn't let you do that.

Hazel: So this means were going to be parents

Jimmy: Yeah is quicker then I through but I don't mind having one with you.

Hazel: One question through

Jimmy: Yes?

Hazel: I thought we use protection

Jimmy: We move so fast I don't think we even got to that at all.

Hazel: O

Jimmy: Yeah, I going to tell Spin

Hazel: Why did he know we umm

Jimmy: Yeah I was freaking out and he being like my brother I told him and I want him to know if it's okay with you

Hazel: Yeah it okay

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes Later Spinner comes in but doesn't shut the door all the way because he is shock to see….<p>

Spinner: Jimmy and Hazel yall are talking to each other

Hazel: Yeah

Jimmy: We have to tell you something

Spinner: Okay shoot

Jimmy: We and Hazel are going to be parents

Spinner: You going to be what? You are pregnant OMG

Hazel: Yep I am and I was going to have an abor…

Little did Jimmy know that Ashley was standing right outside.

Ashley bust in

Ashley: Jimmy I can't believe you.

Jimmy: Let me explain

Ashley: No I through I could trust you we was together in grammar school and you pull something like this. You couldn't get it up when we try but you could with this slut

Hazel: I'm not a slut

Ashley: Shut up you shank

Hazel gets up but Jimmy sits her down

Ashley: It's over Jimmy *as she walks over and slaps Jimmy

And runs out the door and Jimmy and Hazel runs after her*

Scene in Ashley room

Ashley comes in having a fit

Ellie: As if I should even care but what wrong with you (says in a bitter tone)

Ashley: He cheated on me and got a baby on the way with Ashley

Ellie: Ha, and you mad you the last one that should after what you did to me.

Ashley: Whatever

Jimmy and Hazel and comes in

Jimmy: Ashley I'm sorry

Ashley: Save it Jimmy we are through and you can have Hazel

*She runs out and everyone follows her*

Jimmy: Ashley!

She ignores him and runs across the Street

Jimmy without looking rolls into the street

*BOOM*

Hazel and Ellie: JIMMMMYYYY!

Ashley turns around

Ashley: OMG no Jimmy

Hazel runs into the street

*BOOM*

Ellie: OMG *she get her cell phone out but she shaking and crying*

Ellie dials the numbers

Lady: Hello this is 911

Ellie: My friends just got hit by a car and both of them are not breathing at all.

Lady: Where are you

Ellie: 1802 S. Lane St.

Lady: I'm sending the ambulance right now.

Ellie: Please hurry

*Ellie runs to Jimmy and Hazel to see if she can do anything to make them start to breathe and Ashley stand there freaking out crying really hard*

5 minutes later the ambulance comes

*They picked Jimmy up and Hazel and they took them to the local hospital*

Man: Okay one of yall can go

Ashley: I'm going he's my boyfriend but Ellie you can go

Ellie: No you go Ashley I call the other and we meet you there

Ashley: Okay *she jumps in and leaves*


	7. The Aftermath

Shorties Like Mine

Chapter 6- The Aftermath

* * *

><p>Scene Ellie, Marco, and Spinner comes in<p>

Nurse: Yes ma'am

Ellie: We are here for Jimmy Brooks and Hazel Aden

Nurse: Are you family?

Ellie: We're friends

Nurse: Then I can't tell you their conditions right now until a family member comes.

Spinner: Yes you can he's my brother and I'm not joking and you need to tell me RIGHT NOW!

Nurse: Okay sir calm down Hazel just came out of surgery and the doctors are working on Jimmy you can go to the waiting room

*They walk there*

30 minutes Later

Ashley is in the corner crying, Spinner is pacing back and forth trying not to break down crying, Ellie is on Marco shoulder crying and Marco is trying to hold back tears.

Ashley: Why do I feel so bad after …

Ellie cuts her off: DON'T YOU DARE!

Ashley Shuts up

Then rushes in the rest of the Degrassi gang.

Paige: Are they okay?

Spinner: Hazel had surgery and they working on Jimmy.

Paige: OMG

1 hr pass and the doctor comes out.

Doctor: WOW yall all here for Hazel and Jimmy

Spinner: Yeah we a big family.

Doctor: I have good and bad news on Hazel. She came through surgery well but she lost the baby!

Paige whisper to Marco: Wait she was pregnant and didn't tell me

Marco: Join the Club!

Doctor: But she is fine she should be awake by tomorrow.

Spinner: What about Jimmy.

Doctor: We don't know right now we are going to work on him around the clock.

Spinner: Yall have to safe him.

Doctor: We will do are best, we have your number if anything goes wrong with either of them I think it be wise yall leave for the night and come back tomorrow

Spinner: No I'm staying here

Doctor: Okay *He exits*

Marco: Spin he's right we need to go home they are in the best care possible

Spinner: I'm not leaving! I did that once and I'm not doing that again

Marco: This is different

Marco tries to guide Spinner outside but Spinner moves Marco off him

Paige: Spinner baby stop you need to go home we don't want you in here either it already hard having Jimmy and Hazel here. Baby please comes home for me

Spinner: FINE BUT WE COMING BACK AS SOON AS THEY OPEN!

Paige: Okay *he wraps his arm around Paige and looks back at Jimmy in the room and begins to cry as they left*

* * *

><p>Like Spinner said they all were back early the next morning to find out any info on Jimmy.<p>

Spinner runs in: We here for Jimmy Brooks and Hazel Aden

Nurse: You can head to the waiting room and doctor will be out within 20 minutes.

*They all go to the waiting room*

15 minutes past

Spinner is pacing around

Paige: Baby sit

Spinner: I can't I need to know what going on with Jimmy

Finally the Doctor comes out and has an very worry look on his face

Doctor: Glad you all are back. Hazel is going fine and she is starting to wake up and you all can see her soon.

Spinner: What about Jimmy

Doctor: Well we did a million and one test last night and it's not looking so good. Only like 40% of his brain is working he's not breathing on his own but if he does survive there a possibility he may be able to walk again.

*Just as he says that the beep sound comes from Jimmy room and doctors are rushing to Jimmy room*

Spinner: JIMMMYYYYY! *Spinner tries to run for the door but Marco stops him and Spinners goes to run outside and Marco catches up with him*

Scene outside the Hospital

Mario: Spin?

*He finds Marco outside on a bench crying uncontrollable.*

Marco: O Spinner. *As he runs up to him and start hug him as tight as he could.*

Spinner: Marco I can't do thru this again. All I keep remember is what happened last time. And it's my fault he's in that chair.

Marco: Don't start blaming yourself Spin. You didn't cause any of this. And you and I know Jimmy is a fighter look at how far he came before from the shooting he is going to make it thru this. But Spin let's go back in because you know everyone especially Paige is worrying about you.

*As Marco leads Spinner back to the waiting

1 hr Later

Paige is crying into Spinner chest, Marco, Ellie, Sean, Emma, Liberty, Ashley are all crying

Paige: OMG what's going on!

Ellie: Jimmy is okay he has to be we can't lose him

Sean: Jimmy is strong he will make it through this

Ashley: He better *she start to feel sorry for her secret relationship with Jesse*

Finally the Doctor comes but comes out with his head down

Doctor: We got him stable but we don't know how long that is going to last. Right now it look like he has a 10% chance of living

Spinner: No you guys are going to save him!

Doctor: We try to do are best and Hazel been awake for 2 or 3 hours but we haven't told her yet abou…

Spinner: I'll tell her where is her room

Doctor Points to it and Spinner goes to talk to Hazel

* * *

><p>Spinner walks into Hazel Room<p>

Hazel: Hey Spin

Spinner not wanting to look at Hazel: Hey Hazel how are you feeling.

Hazel: I'm doing well just got some sharp pain in my stomach. I hope everything is well with the Baby.

Spinner looks at Hazel with tears in his eyes and then looks back down at his feet

Hazel: Spin there something that you not telling me

Spinner: No their nothing wrong Hazel

Hazel: GAVIN SPINNER MASON! What is wrong

Spinner trying to hold back his tears: Hazel there is a reason that your stomach is hurting when you got hit by the car

Hazel: NO

Spinner edges closer to her: You lost the baby because of the impact

Hazel: OMG NOOOO *Start sobbing really hard and Spinner runs over to her and sit on the bed and let her cry on his chest*

Spinner: It be okay Hazel

Hazel: (between sobs) Maybe but I think Jimmy was looking forward to have a kid

When Hazel said Jimmy Spinner try not to show emotion but he couldn't it just came flowing out.

Hazel: There something else isn't it

Spinner nods

Spinner: Jimmy is not doing too well Hazel the impact he had was horrible and they only giving him 10% chance of living.

Hazel WHAT? (Crying)

Spinner: But we know Jimmy he is strong and he will pull through this he will just not exit like that on us.

Hazel: You right Jimmy a fighter and he will fight

Spinner: Yeah but I think the guys are really going crazy if they don't see you so I tell them to come in

Hazel: Okay Spin *She grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes*

Spinner exits

* * *

><p>Later that Day everyone has been in to see Hazel and some left to get some of their class work so that they can catch up. The only ones there are Marco, Paige and Spinner<p>

Spinner: How are you feeling Hazel

Hazel: I'm feeling pretty good but I really want to see Jimmy

Spinner: The Doctor said you doing 75% better so I go ask if it's okay.

*Spinner leaves*

Hazel: So how is Spinner holding up?

Paige: He finally broke down again and I think it help him

Marco: Yeah and I think a weight was lifted off his shoulder when they said you was okay and they said it be time but Jimmy would probably be okay.

Spinner enters with a wheelchair

Spinner: The Doctor said it okay but he wants you in the wheelchair

Hazel: Okay

Marco and Spinner helps Hazel in the wheelchair and Marco wheels her to Jimmy Room

Scene Jimmy room

Hazel: OMG he.. (she start crying) looks like that day of the shooting

*She gets up and walk over to Jimmy and sit on the bed*

Hazel: Come on Jimmy you can wake up your strong enough to beat this I know you can beat this and I know you will not let this beat you or keep you down. *She grabs his hand and kisses his forehead*

All of sudden ….


	8. A Turn of Events

Shorties Like Mine

Chapter 7- A Turn of Events

* * *

><p>All of sudden… Jimmy squeezed Hazel hand.<p>

Hazel: OMG

Spinner: What Hazel?

Hazel: He just squeezed my hand and his eyes are opening

Spinner, Marco and Paige all are around Jimmy.

Jimmy jumps and then he is mumbling something *so Spinner moves the oxygen mask

Jimmy: Where am…. I AND WHY ARE YALL SO CLOSE ON ME

Paige: Classic Jimmy *As Paige wipes a tear away from her face*

Spinner: You was rolling after Ashley and you was hit by a car and was so much impact you been out for a couples of days

Jimmy: Wow I remember calling out for Ashley and trying to get across the street and that all I remember. But Hazel why are you in the hospital to?

Hazel looks at him worried and then looks at Marco, Spinner and Paige

Jimmy: Hazel?

*Hazel just continue to look down not knowing if this was the best time to tell Jimmy that she was hit to and lost the baby. *

Jimmy: Hazel, I want the truth please!

Hazel: You just woke up Jimmy I don't want to upset you.

Jimmy: Hazel just tell me.

Hazel: After you got hit I ran to your side and a car ended up hitting me and I had to get surgery

Jimmy: But the baby is alright?

*She shake her head no*

Jimmy: OMG *tears forming in his eyes*

Hazel: I'm sorry Jimmy

Jimmy: Not your fault Hazel it mine always mine. *starting to cry really hard* the one reason you are pregnant is because I cheated on Ashley. I'm the idiot that didn't use protection and now I'm the one that cause you to have surgery and lose are child. *crying*

Spinner: Bro it's not your fault stuff happens

Hazel: Yeah Jimmy and I would mind having a child with you cause I know that you would be right there next to me but I don't think it was the right time to have a kid together. We are still young and have our whole life ahead of us. It wasn't meant to be right now.

Jimmy and Hazel continue to talk and Paige, Marco and Spinner have ease their way out to get the Doctor and left Hazel and Jimmy talk in private for a minute.

*They come back with a Doctor*

Doctor: Mr. Brooks glad to see that you are awake you gave us a big scared there. How do you feel?

Jimmy: Good just nervous cause I'm hook up to all these machines

Doctor: Looking at the results of last 10-15 minutes everything looks to be fine, but I need to check one thing.

*The doctor check Jimmy leg and he hits it with a special tool and Jimmy leg reacts*

Jimmy: OMG Doc is it true

Doctor: Yes with some work you might have the chance to walk again/

Jimmy: Are you serious? Because I've heard this before

Doctor: Yes I'm serious something with the crash it might have knock something back into place or something to that effect. But that not my place to say anything further but because that not my area of work.

Jimmy: So I shouldn't get my hopes up to high you saying doctor? *As Jimmy starts to get disappointed.

Doctor: Well it depends on what you're getting your hopes up for.

Jimmy: Well after the shooting I lost a dream that I always had which was to playing professional basketball.

Doctor: Well I don't know about that but I do believe you will be walking at least.

Jimmy: Well if I can walk then I should be able to after sometime be able to run then.

Doctor: Possibly but I have you talk to another doctor who will have better knowledge of your current situation. Will talk to you later Mr. Brooks

Jimmy: Thanks Doctor

*As the doctor leaves the room*

Spinner: Jimmy that's some great news which means your Basketball dreams are still in reach

Paige: This is great Hun!

Marco: I know you happy Jimmy

Jimmy: Yeah I am but I refuse to let myself get too happy because it not guarantee just yet.

Hazel: Well Jimmy the doctor was very positive that you will be able to at least walk and that a start. Plus with your will power you know everything is possible.

Spinner Yeah, Jimmy your one of those guys that never really gives up and you always push to what you want. So I know if you are able to walk you will be back to playing basketball like you use to before…

Jimmy: Spin if you even think about blaming yourself right now I will get up and personally try and tackle you. You already know it's in the pass bro and leave it there especially now.

Spinner: Okay Okay Okay God why do yall always have to threaten me lol.

Paige: Because we love you so much. *As she kiss him on the cheek*

Hazel: ummm we don't like him that much we just put up with him. *As everyone laughs*

* * *

><p>2 weeks Later Marco, Hazel, Paige at the hospital<p>

Marco: Jimmy you glad to be going home?

Jimmy: Yeah

Paige: You ready to get your dance on hun? Was to be a surprise party but (looks at Spinner) someone talk too much.

Spinner: HEY! I didn't know was a surprise

Hazel: It was pretty obvious Spin

*All laugh but Spinner*

Jimmy: Come on Spin we know you clueless sometimes *puts his hand on Spinner back and they start walking some*

Spinner: Thanks HEY!

*All laugh again As Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner, Paige, Marco walk out the hospital and get into Spin Car*

Scene Jimmy House

Jimmy: Yall know the plan right?

Paige: Yeah

Spinner: I'll get the wheelchair and keep my mouth shut

*They all laugh*

Everyone get out but Jimmy so he can still play like he's in the wheelchair. Because as of right now no one outside of Paige, Spin and Marco knows that Jimmy has done some physical therapy and just like the first doctor thought the crash and impact did knock something back into place and it allow him to walk. Of course he's not 100% just yet but he is able to walk and run a little on his own. So this is supposed to be his surprise party so he was going to give his friends the biggest surprise of all.

Scene at Jimmy House

Ellie: He's here everyone go and hide.

*Everyone starts to hide*

*Just then Jimmy, Piage, Marco and Spinner comes in*

Everyone: SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!

Jimmy: OMG Thanks Everyone But I got a surprise for you.

*Jimmy looks at Hazel, Paige, Spinner and Marco and they smile and laugh*

Jimmy stands up and walk

Jimmy: Surprise

*Everyone mouth drops and no one can believe what they are seeing.

* * *

><p>Ellie: OMG Jimmy you can walk<p>

* Runs up and hugs him and then hit him in the chest*

Jimmy: Ouch what was that for?

Ellie: For not telling me

Sean walks up

Sean: Ellie join the club he's my roommate and I'm the only one in our room that didn't know. *He playful hits Jimmy*

Jimmy *laughs*: Sorry Sean

Sean: No problem. Just glad to see you walking. But one thing though I'm shock that Spinner had his mouth close for these 2 weeks.

*Everyone laughs*

Spinner: HEY!

Ellie: Come on Spin we all know that you can't hold water and if it's something that not to be said you probably after awhile end up saying it to someone.

Spinner: I do not!

Manny: Wanna bet?

*As everyone starts to laugh*

Spinner: O whatever you guys

*As everyone comes up to Jimmy and hugging him and congratulating him*

20 minutes Later

Jimmy: Okay Okay enough it time to party!

Everyone is dancing and having run After awhile Ellie ask Jimmy to come outside

* * *

><p>Jimmy: Man am I hot *Take his T-shirt off so he can be in his muscle undershirt*<p>

Ellie to herself: Jimmy is hotter than ever.

Jimmy: Sorry for the stripping

Ellie *laughs*: No problem Jimmy

Jimmy: SO what you wanted to talk about

Ellie: I don't know how to say it

Jimmy: El you one of my best friends you can say or tell me anything

Ellie is blushing: James Brooks I like you and...

Jimmy: You what?

Ellie: I like you but I know you with (bitter tone) Ashley

Jimmy: Wow and why did you say it like that.

Ellie: You find out sooner or later not my place to tell you

Jimmy: But Ellie why you telling me this now?

Ellie: Because after seeing you down and almost out. All I could think about was telling you how how I really fill about you

Jimmy: So wait going back to that day about a year ago you like me to?

Ellie: Yeah I kinda of did but not as much as I do now. I also knew how much Ashley still really liked you and I knew she would probably want you. So I back off because you two was each other first love.

Jimmy: I don't know what to say.

Ellie: Just don't be mad at me

Jimmy: How can't I be! Do you know how much it hurt me after you told me that? Ellie I like you for a while and especially in 9th and 10th grade.

Ellie: But Jimmy you started to dated Hazel

Jimmy: Also you started to Date Sean

Ellie: Jimmy I'm sorry! I knew Ashley was very much in love so I step aside (mumbles) I wish I didn't

Jimmy: But Ellie you lied to me and made me feel ...

Just then Sean and Emma comes outside.

Emma: Sorry we can't stay longer Jimmy I got dinner with the parents and Jack. I'm so glad that you are okay and walking *give him a hug and step back and punches him in the chest*

Jimmy: HEY!

Emma: That's for not saying a word to us.

*Jimmy laughs*

Sean: Yeah, but glad you walking and can run so it's time get rid of your rust me, you, Marco, Spin b-ball tonight after the party and you get home.

Jimmy: Sounds cool Sean

*They do the manly handshake and Sean and Emma leaves as he watches to make sure they safely off*

Jimmy looks back to Ellie: I don't know Ellie

Ellie: OMG Jimmy you are so unbelievable and such a guy

*She storms in the party*:


	9. The Cheater Gets Csught

Shorties Like Mine

Chapter 8- The Cheater gets caught

* * *

><p>1 Week Later<p>

Jimmy is in the dorm room doing homework when he decides that he and Ashley needed to talk because they been far too distance from each other.

*Goes to Ashley room and knocks on the door Ashley answers the door but is hiding behind the door*

Jimmy: Hey Ash

Ashley: Hey Jimmy can we talk later

Jimmy: No we need to talk now!

*He pushes his way in*

Jimmy: OMG Ash

Ashley: I'm...

Jimmy: I can't believe you

*Jimmy walks in to see Ashley in some sexy lingerie and heavy sweating and see Jesse on the couch with no shirt and his pants around his ankles and also heavy sweating to.*

Ashley: Jimm...

Jimmy: Save it Ash I can't believe you. You are one of the biggest hypocrites in this world.

*Then Jimmy turns to Jesse*

And Jesse I can't believe you, you knew I was with her (It hits Jimmy) OMG Ash you are the reason that Ellie and Jesse broke up. I should just kick your ass right now for hurting Ellie like that. Ashley how could you do this to me and not just to me but to your best friend. And you call Manny a slut.

Ashley: EXCUSE ME!

Jesse: Dude calm down

Jimmy: No how can I calm down my girl/best friend has been lying to me for months and having sex with you this whole time. Ashley you knew I had a problem we said we work through it but no you need it right then and now didn't you. I'm so sorry for what I did having sex with Hazel me and her it was a mistake and was wrong for us to do we both was confused and all but this was a secret relationship from the beginning. I really need to leave before I hurt someone. By the way Ashley when you see me on the campus or when all us Degrassi kids hangs out as a gang don't talk, don't look, don't even think about me in any shape or form because me and you are through Ashley.

*He takes his hand and put it around his neck and yanks the chain of his that said "Ashley and Jimmy the perfect couple that will last forever and had a picture of them from grade school in the chain*

Jimmy: Here Ash Goodbye

*Throws the chain at her and leaves*

* * *

><p>Jimmy goes back to his dorm room.<p>

*Jimmy is sitting on the couch on the verge of losing it he's has so much build up anger and sadness that he don't know what to do.*

Sean comes in

Sean: Hey Jimmy

No Answer

Sean: OKAAYYY Jimmy your starting to get like the Degrassi girls always moody *as he walks over to joke with Jimmy and sees the tears in Jimmy eyes*

Sean: Everything okay Jim

No Answer

Sean: Jimmy we bro you can tell me anything.

Jimmy in a loud and angry voice: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT

Sean: Ok Jim.

Jimmy: I'm sorry Sean it's just Ash who got me in the funk of mad and sad all at the same time.

Sean: Wait what's wrong with Ashley and you?

Jimmy: Nothing accept for she is the local slut

Sean: Wow

Jimmy: Yeah I walked in with Ashley and Jesse about to have sex or already in the act.

Sean: Wait Ellie Jesse?

Jimmy: Yeah Ellie's Jesse.

Sean: That's totally messed up on Ashley part for cheating and then cheating with your best friend boyfriend.

Jimmy: Yeah I can't believe she did that not only me but also to Ellie. Sean I'm so mad, hurt and so fucking irritated I can just punch a wall out

Sean: I totally know what you're talking about and what you're feeling. But come with me bro I got the perfect thing.

Jimmy: Sean I really don't want to go anywhere

Sean: This is going to help Jim. Trust me. And if you don't want to trust me I will have to use force.

Jimmy: Come on Sean you know you won't win hat way.

Sean: O for sure I will *As he playfully pull Jimmy to his feet* Told Ya

Jimmy: Fine Sean.

*Jimmy and Sean both walks somewhere in the campus woods.*

Jimmy: Sean what are we doing and where the heck are we

Sean: In the woods

Jimmy: Why?

Sean: For this

*Sean SCREAMS!*

Jimmy: Dude are you crazy

Sean: No when I get mad and just fed up I come out her and let it all go try it, it works.

*Jimmy yells*

Sean: Come on Jim you can do better than that and do it like you really mean it

*Jimmy SCREAMSSS!*

Sean smiles

Jimmy: That really does work, but that got my anger out now I'm really hurt and sad that it came to this *Tears forming in his eyes*

Sean: Okay we just got to do something to take your mind off it for right now. Maybe it's time for A Jimmy and Sean basketball battle 1 on 1

Jimmy: Sean not really in the mood for basketball *Tears are about to fall out of his eyes*

Sean: Would I steer you wrong?

Jimmy: Yeah *half-laughs*

Sean: What? *laughs*

Jimmy: No seriously you wouldn't

Sean: Com….

*Jimmy is trying to hide it but is crying*

Sean: On second thought never mind *walks to Jimmy and pats him on his back*

Sean: It's totally okay Jimmy.

Jimmy: I still can't believe this happened.

Sean: It's okay bro she's not worth you especially if she cheated on you.

Jimmy: But why me and why would she do that to me after all the stuff that we been thru that's crazy for her to want sex that bad.

Sean: Yeah Jimmy. I know you're going crazy right now and I'm here for you. So let it out so you can feel a little better.

*Before long Jimmy was hugging and crying on one of new best friends shoulders*

After about 10 minutes

Sean: Not to be mean but bro your so going to owe me a new shirt *As Sean takes off the T-Shirt that was soaked on the shoulder from Jimmy tears*

Jimmy: O Shut up * As he playfully hits Sean.* But thanks Sean I really needed this and thanks for being here right now.

Sean: No problem Jimmy as you already know we are bros so this is what bros do just next time no crying on my shoulder and soaking my t-shirt *As he playfully throws the T-shirt at Jimmy*

*As they do a bro hug and continue to walk back to the dorms*


	10. Girlfriend 1, 2, 3

Shorties Like Mine

Chapter 9- Girlfriend #1, #2, #3

* * *

><p>2 Weeks Later<p>

Jimmy is just watching T.V. in his room and thinks to himself

Jimmy POV

It has been a crazy last 2 months. First finally lost my virginity but it was to Hazel. Then I found out us not using protection I got Hazel pregnant. Then I got hit by a car that basically all but ended my life. Hazel also got hit by the car and she end up losing the baby. I survive am able to walk thank god but I also feel bad because I think we me and Hazel didn't want the baby but we was preparing for the future it was to happen. But after the car accident I am able to walk and able to reach my ultimate dream I wanted to reach before the shooting and that to be a NBA star, then finding out that Ellie likes me after all this time. Of course I had to be a guy and make her mad and she hasn't talk to me. Me and Hazel aren't really talking after we lost the baby I really don't want it to be this hard for us to talk. As for Ashley she better never utter my name in her mouth ever again I can't believe her. And she got the nerve to always jump on Manny case she better watch out cause Karma a BITCH!

Jimmy thinks to himself some more and then realized that he been so into himself that Manny been walking around crying because of what the awesome Craig did this time. This time they broke up again and I think that it.

Jimmy: Maybe I should go talk to her

*Jimmy grabs his keys and then his gym back so after they talk he can go workout*

* * *

><p>Scene Manny Dorm Room<p>

Jimmy knocks on the Door

Manny: Jimmy?

Jimmy: Hey Manny just came to talk to you and make sure that you are okay

Manny: Why

Jimmy: I know we not the best of friends but I also know that you are hurting from the break up

Manny: Yeah but how you know and why you care.

Jimmy: I can tell when someone down plus we haven't heard that famous laugh of Manny Santos. And am I that bad that I can't care about a classmate and maybe a future friend?

Manny: I guess not come in

Jimmy walks in

Manny: You want something to drink

Jimmy: Sure

Manny get them soda and coming back when she trips over her book bag and the soda go fly straight on Jimmy.

Manny: OMG I'm so sorry Jimmy

Jimmy: MANNY! *laughs* It's okay

Manny: Jimmy you are all wet.

Jimmy: I was on the way to the gym so I got short under my jeans and I got an extra shirt. Mine if I change

Manny shake her head no thinking he was going to the bathroom. Jimmy unbuckle his pants and take them off and take his shirt off.

Manny to herself: OMG Jimmy is so so so hot*Manny can't keep her eyes off him*

Jimmy goes in his bag and gets the other shirt and put it on.

Jimmy: Manny! Manny! MANNNNYYYYY!

Manny snap out of her staring: O sorry Jimmy

Jimmy: Manny how are you dealing?

Manny: I don't know I'm trying to forget about it (Tears forming in her eyes) But I can't I love Craig so much but he keeps hurting me (Crying now) over and over and over (sobbing)

Jimmy: Man it will be okay (gets up and gives her tissue)

Manny: No it's not cause I love him so much I'll be dumb like I'm always am and get back with him.

Jimmy: Manny you not dumb

Manny: yes I am I'm always falling for guys that don't fall back. Maybe all the girls right maybe I am just another s!ut

Jimmy: Whoa Manny you're not yes you can't help that you like certain guys

Manny: But they like me for one thing (She start really crying)

Jimmy: Manny if guys just want that from you then they're just stupid.

Jimmy grabs her and let her cry until she couldn't anymore.

Manny not looking at him: Jimmy you one of the sweetest guys I know. And thanks I don't think any other guy would have let me spill soda on them and then let me cry on the shoulder most would have went crazy after the soda issue.

Jimmy: But I do want to go crazy that was my favorite shirt that I designed *they both laugh* No Manny that not me.

Manny: No wonder Ashley and Hazel kept you so close because you're so sweet and so understanding.

*They look into each other eyes and start inching closer and closer before long Manny climbs on top and Jimmy and they started to have a full make out session

After about 5 minutes Manny stops herself

Manny: I can't do this I can't be known as the little boyfriend stealer another year. And then go through another feud with Ashley over a guy again.

Jimmy: You wouldn't me and Ashley is done forever

Manny: What? Why?

Jimmy: Saw her about to give it up to Jesse.

Manny: What wait Ellie Jesse?

Jimmy: Of course. She makes herself so good but she the rest of anyone.

Manny: Wow and I'm the Slut

Jimmy: No for sure she is.

*They sat in an awkward silence for a minute or so*

Manny: I'm so sorry Jimmy you're like the guy of my dreams but right now I don't think I'm ready for a relationship.

Jimmy: I understand but I love to be friends with you.

Manny: And so will I *they hug*

Jimmy: If you need to talk you can always talk to me if you can't talk to Emma

Manny: Okay

Jimmy: Well I'm off to the gym *grabs his bag*

Manny: O Jimmy did you have to say that going to make me think about your chest.

Jimmy smiles and leaves

Manny: O Great Jimmy now I'm thinking about him hot and dripping of sweat.

*She rolls her eyes and flops on the couch*

* * *

><p>2 weeks Later Degrassi Lunch Bash<p>

Everyone is enjoying their selves and all of sudden Hazel wants to speak to Jimmy in private

Scene Outside

Jimmy: Yes Hazel?

Hazel: I know we been really distance

Jimmy: Yeah

Hazel: But I'm ready for there to be an us but that only if you want this.

Jimmy: Are you sure because I don't want to rush you into anything

Hazel: Yeah I'm ready.

*They have a long passionate kiss*

Hazel: That makes us official.

*She walks back in*

Jimmy was smiling to himself and Ellie came out.

Ellie: Jimmy we need to talk

Jimmy: Yeah Ellie

Jimmy: I'm…

Ellie: I'm sorry; my emotion was going crazy cause feel like a Craig issue all over again.

Jimmy: I shouldn't be mad at someone that inspires me so much.

Ellie: Yeah and I can't be mad at someone that can always make me smile and makes me happy when I'm down and out.

*They smile at each other*

And all sudden Ellie pull Jimmy into a long passionate kiss

Jimmy is completely shocked

Ellie: Yeah guess that mean we official

*She walks back in*

Jimmy: OMG did I just let that happen…

Manny walks out

Manny: Jimmy you are my perfect guy I can't let you slip away,

*Runs to him and gives him a huge kiss*

Manny: One thing let me see those abs one more time.

*She pulls his shirt up and touches his abs*

Manny: That just makes me melt.

*She walks back in*

Jimmy: What the hell?

* * *

><p>Jimmy walks back in he can't bear to look at Hazel, Ellie, or Manny and just want this lunch bash to be over.<p>

Jimmy POV

OMG how did this happen how this happen. I let these girls all fall for me. Am I that hot, cool, sweet and caring or am I just like every other guy just and just another stupid player. I can believe it came to this so as of what 2-3 hours ago I'm dating Ellie, Manny, and Hazel. I through after me and Hazel was about to have a baby and when we lost it I through that was the end of us. Then I never saw me and Ellie being together at all but now she wants me and I can't lie I wanted her back after her graduation and before. And just saying that I'm dating Manny is weird. Don't get me wrong there all beautiful girls and all are smart, strong willing and have they own ways of doing things. But for all them to want me it's impossible and it's just unreal what they all see in me and why they all want me. I barely deserve one of them I really don't deserve to have all of them. I don't know what to do maybe I should just say away from all of them for a while maybe it helps.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

Jimmy has been avoiding Ellie, Hazel, and Manny so he would have to deal with being this big player and something that he didn't ask for. When he really just want to be a guy with ONE girl not all three of them.

Scene Jimmy, Sean, Marco, Spinner dorm room

Marco: Is it me or is Jimmy seems to be really depressed about something?

*As Marco and Sean looks at Spin*

Spinner: Why are you guys looking at me?

Marco: Because last time you knew everything that was going on and didn't say anything.

Spinner: But what makes you think I know this time?

Sean: Because we all know how close you and Jimmy are and how you guys basically tell each other almost everything.

Spinner: Okay not this time I have no idea what wrong with Jimmy this time.

Marco: And you're not lying this time Spinner?

Spinner: Nope I'm not lying at all.

Marco: Okay then what wrong with Jimmy?

Sean: You don't think.. he got…

Spinner: I don't that Jimmy is that crazy nor stupid to let that happen again.

*Jimmy walk out*

Jimmy: Hey I'm not crazy and no I don't have anyone pregnant. Just have major things on my mind. Sorry it seems like I'm ignoring you guys it's just…

Marco: Don't have to go into details we understand.

Jimmy to himself: YOU HAVE NO IDEA!

Marco: Just stop being so distance because you are scaring the hell out of me.

Jimmy: I don't try to be but it just happened I..

The phone rang

*Jimmy answers it*

Jimmy: Hello?

Craig: JIMMMMMYYYYYY!

Jimmy: CRAIG!

Craig: I'm outside let me in.

Jimmy: Okay

*He hangs up*

Jimmy: He coming here for a visit?

Spinner: No he's living here he's going to start college in 2 weeks when next semester start

Jimmy: Wow let me guess you told me and I ignore you

Marco: Ummm yeah we remind you like at least 10 times.

Jimmy: Thanks God its Craig cause if someone I didn't know I would be going crazy right now.

*Sean opens the door*

Craig: I'M HERE!

Marco: CRAIGGGGG!

*As Marco runs and gives him a hug*

Craig: Sean!

*They give each other a manly hug*

Craig: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Craig!

*They gives each other a manly hug*

Jimmy: What made you come to college?

Craig: Joey but glad he is making me I can stay away from those drugs

Sean: Yeah, so you decide in a major and all that good stuff

Craig: Not really, but I still can't believe you can walk Jimmy and run and play basketball!

Jimmy: Who can, who would think getting hit by a car would help with be able to walk again.

Craig: Yeah, okay time to surprise the gang of Degrassi.

Jimmy, Marco, Sean, Spinner and Craig go to the other rooms to surprise everyone else. They get to Manny room.

Jimmy to himself: O shoot Manny, Hazel and Ellie and they all in same room OMG this is about to suck!

* * *

><p>A surprise Manny, Hazel, and Ellie was too wrapped up into Craig being back that they didn't seem to care that Jimmy not been talking to them.<p>

Jimmy POV

Thanks God for them seeing Craig first cause it would have been a serious fight and who would have know what else would have happen. Soon or Later I'm going to have to face this but I really don't want to because I know I'm going to hurt someone in the process.

The girls decide it's time for a Degrassi Dinner Bash since Craig is coming to school and joining them.

Scene at the group favorite local restaurant

Craig: Thanks for the Special Dinner all

Paige: Hun that the least we can do for a follow classmate/rock star

Jimmy: Yeah

Craig: Excuse me, going for a walk need some air Manny can I talk to you?

Manny: Why?

Craig: Please

Manny: Why should I?

Manny looks at Jimmy who is giving her a look of please go.

Manny: Fine

Craig: Guys if we not back after like 30 minutes we just come back to the dorm.

*Craig and Manny leaves

Scene Manny and Craig

They were walking around for about 10 minutes nothing being said.

Craig: Manny

Manny: Craig if you about to say what I think you are save it.

Craig: Manny you never let me explain what happened.

Manny: Why should I?

Craig: Because wasn't my fault

Manny: Sure they girl just took you tied you down pull your pants and made you have sex with her.

Craig: Manny listen to me

Manny: You got three minutes.

Craig: Manny I didn't try to cheat on you. Joey let me do this show and I had a backup singer and was an after party and she was coming on to me and I told her no I have a girlfriend. It seems that she calm down for a while but after while she was bringing me soft drinks that I thought wasn't anything in them. I thought it was over all I know is she drug me. After like 25 minutes I couldn't stand straight and was half past out. She help me to what I through was my room but was hers. She sat me down took my pants off and put me in bed I thought she left but she just turn lights off and jump in bed with me and…. The next day I was in my room butt naked with no clothes in sight.

Manny: O Craig I'm so sorry

Craig: I would have react the same way

Manny: So this girl?

Craig: She ain't crap to me and she will never be and she will never be a backup singer for me ever.

*Manny smiles *

Craig: So can I have my sweet Manny back?

Manny: You sure can *they start to kiss*

They walk back to the dorm room and Craig was going into his room but Manny grabs him and pull him into her room and you know what happen.

* * *

><p>Manny and Craig was so glad to be together and they forgot that the group should be home soon.<p>

Manny: What was that?

Craig: I don't know

Manny: OMG there back.

*They were both butt naked in Manny bed*

Manny: I hope you know how to speed DRESS

*Manny and Craig jump out of the bed and hurry to get dress.

Scene Right outside

Emma: Manny was so mad at Craig wonder if she is giving him the time of day.

Sean: I'm pretty sure that she will.

Jimmy: I hope so. Emma: Thanks Jimmy and Sean for being gentleman and walking me to my door

Emma opens the door *She gives Sean a kiss*

Jimmy: That's what we are supposed to do.

Emma: Glad you rubbing off on Sean

Sean: HA HA!

Emma: Goodnight you two.

*She walks in*

Emma: Yall talking should I leave?

Craig: No Emma we were done I was just leaving.

*Craig left*

Emma: I just mess it up didn't I

Manny: No

Emma: Well I'm beat and got a headache from Jimmy and Sean talking about sports all the way home. *leaves*

Manny laughs and then through about what Emma said*

Manny: Omg Manny grabs her phone and texts Jimmy

TEXT- Jimmy we need to talk well more of me talk you listen But it's Important

Jimmy text back

Okay Manny be there in 5

* * *

><p>15 minutes later<p>

Jimmy arrive and Manny waiting for him outside.

Manny: And yall talks about girls taking too long to get ready.

Jimmy: I through I was in for the night *laughs* I was in my bed in my boxers and to find something to get on.

Manny: You just had to say that didn't you?

Jimmy: Well you say we take too long I had to give my reason behind it *laughs* I don't think you wanted to meet me outside in boxers and socks.

Manny: O but I would have paid to see you do that.

Jimmy: Well I can arrange that. * As he begins to take off his shirt*

Mann: Really Jimmy!

*Jimmy laughs*

Manny: Okay I thought about us going to the coffee shop to talk and let's hurry and get there before you decide you're going to go with nothing on. *As she laughs*

Jimmy: Fine with Me

*As They leave to go to the coffee house*

Scene Coffee House

Jimmy: A regular coffee 2 creams 4 sugars.

Waiter: And you miss

Manny: The same except for 4 creams and 6 sugars

Waiter: Be up in a minute

*She walks away*

Jimmy: So, Manny what you wanted to talk about seems really important.

Waiter brings back there coffee

Manny: ummm

Jimmy: Manny remember you can tell me anything.

Manny: But…

Jimmy: Manny you can tell me anything.

Manny: Well Me and Craig are going to give it another go and had the famous make up sex.

Jimmy laughs and smiling

Manny: Why you laughing and smiling

Jimmy: Because you can't be without Craig your first love and it was an accident when he cheated.

Manny: How you…

Jimmy: Manny me and Craig are best friends/brothers so I know he knew me and you was getting close as friends and closer then that but he ask me first if I mind if he try to get you back and of course I didn't cause yall love each other. SO he told me the whole story and told me not to spill to you so he can tell you himself.

Manny: O you knew Jimmy Brooks and did tell me I should thank you.

Jimmy: There no reason to thank me.

Manny: But what about us?

Jimmy: There will always be me and you just in family terms Manny.

Manny: Huh?

Jimmy: Manny you beautiful and I would love for you to be mine but I believe you and Craig are a perfect match and I can deal with that. Now if you were with some other guy I would be flipping out right now. But I can't help to see you hurt and will protect you from that if I can so I see you as my little sister.

Manny: Stop it Jimmy do you want me to cry.

Jimmy: Okay no but I will stop but that's how I feel and you better talk to me when someone thing wrong when you can't talk to Emma.

Manny: I will and you better talk to me to Jimmy

*They get up a give each other a long hug*

Manny: One thing

Jimmy: Shoot

Manny: Let me see those nice firm abs.

Jimmy: MANNNNYYYYYY!

Manny: Come on pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pretty pleaseeeeeeeee *Give him the puppy doll eyes*

Jimmy: Okay fine Manny. *lifts his shirt and Manny touches them*

Manny: Thank you Jimmy.

Jimmy: No problem Manny

*They hug one more time and leave the coffee house*


End file.
